The best friend who seems forever yours
by cherryxcherry
Summary: When your feelings have been taken, can you except the one who stole your soul back in?
1. Chapter 1

I sat on the cold and damp park bench, my long pink hair flying high in the mid winter breeze. Shivers slithered through my spine. My hands, had no feeling. Neither did my heart.

My name is Sakura Haruno. And my heart is tore in two. I have no feelings. I have never had such a thing as love, since he left. I haven't smiled. I don't know how to anymore.

I have no happiness. I have no excitement.

I stared up at the dark grey clouds forming in the pure white sky. I don't care anymore. Not since he left.

Not since Uchiha Sasuke left. Not only did he leave me, from having him as a friend.

I loved him.

He changed me. He left, and took my soul with him.

I sighed as wetness hit my hair.

Time to go inside.

I slowly stood in the rain, clenching my bag full of work from the day of school.

I strolled down the wet path towards my house. I passed lots of people happily talking, laughing, smiling. Or being upset, depressed.

I wish I could be. My worn out black boots scuffed against the wall as I walked into my old house. I took my long blue jacket off and placed it onto the wooden coat rack, on the pale red walls. I unzipped my boots and placed them in the shoe cupboard, beside my trainers.

"Hello, Sakura!" My mothers high pitched voice could be heard from the scarlet living room. I trailed in and sat on the cream sofa beside my mother.

"Well, what happened at school today?" She asked, like any other mother would, clasping her pale hands together.

"Nothing." I thought back to my day. No changes.

My mom stood up and shown me the house phone.

"What? I know. It's a phone." I'm not dumb. I know what a phone is, I just don't use it.

Saki (A/N I don't know her moms name so..), my mom, shook her head, and her eyes were filled with exctitement. She looked as if she was going to burst.

"Some one phoned, and asked for you!" She cheered, smiling her warm grin.

Who? I didn't give anyone my number. I don't have any friends

"Sasuke's coming back!"

I stormed out of the room. He cant leave, then come back. He cant take my soul and feelings, and then expect me to be his friend again.

"Sakura! He wanted to speak to you, aren't you going to call him back? I know how good friends you once were!" My mom shouted, as I clambered up the stairs, angrily.

"No! I never want to speak to him!" I screeched, walking into my room, slamming the pink door behind me.

I cant. He cant come back.

I loved him.

He ruined me.

I cried silent tears, not knowing what I was doing anymore.

The only thing I'm worried about is…that…..I…..

Might fall for him again.

That I might love him again.

With that I cried my self to sleep beside my purple wall.


	2. Smile

**Smile**

I looked up at the white ceiling, above which I lay.

I stood up from where I sat on my carpeted floor.

I thought back to last night, before I fell into my stream of tears.

Sasuke is coming back.

I trailed into the bathroom, turning the shower on.

I indulged myself in a luscious shower, enjoying every second of the heated water.

Then I stepped out and viciously scrubbed my teeth, then used my apricot facial scrub.

I stared at my pale complexion in the mirror.

I really am beautiful.

I walked into my room, taking my long hot pink jacket off of the golden handle, ready for school. I walked over to my purple wardrobe, silently taking out my long white sleeved V neck top and brown belt to go under my rib cage. Also my blue shorts and black tights.

I got changed, again making no noise. I put my pink hair up into my usual high ponytail.

Why?

Why am I dressing nicely?

Do I still like him?

No, never. He'd be lucky to become my friend again, let alone anything else.

I slipped on my brown ugg boots, and walked down the stairs, holding onto the perfectly polished handrail, as I made my way down the carpeted stairs.

"My you look nice Sakura…trying to impress Sasuke?" My mother laughed, handing me a bowl of lucky charms.

I froze. As much as I hide it, I am trying too aren't I…

"No." I spoke one of the only words I could to anyone.

I walked out of the house, with my brown handbag.

People stared at me as I walked outside. Probably the pink hair…

"Hey, isn't that the new kids chick?" I heard someone behind me whisper, I could feel there eyes on my back.

"That's what I heard, wasn't it Uchiha Sasuke, or something like that?"

I shivered as I rushed through the school gates.

I ran, trying to go to my usual corner of the playground, but I tripped over something.

Did I forget to mention…I'm very accident prone.

I closed my eyes just waiting for the hard impact of the astro turf playground.

To my surprise none came.

I opened my eyes, carefully.

"Nice to see you again." No! No! No!

I was trying to avoid him! Aaah!

"Sasuke." I spitted as he placed me back on my two feet. He embraced me in a hug.

"It's been so long! I hope we can still be friends!" he wished for too much.

"After what you did, you owe me a lot." I retorted, pushing away from him, and crossing my arms. He looked bewildered.

"What?"

I sighed, "You took everything away from me." How many times had I said this to my mother, when she asked me about myself.

He pulled his leather jacket up his arms a bit more.

"Like what?" Sasuke asked, a bit worried.

"My happiness, my excitement, my smile, my heartbeat, my love." I whispered, as he put his hand on his head.

He thought hard for a minute.

It just had to happen didn't it. God Damn Fate.

"how about, I make you have all those things again? Then will you like me again?" Sasuke questioned. Maybe…. If I had everything back….If I was whole again.

"If you can do it….then maybe." I whispered back, as he gripped my hand in his. It sent a feeling through me.

"Well, lets start with the smile." He smiled as he ran to class with me.

Nothing is going to make me smile.

All through English, he was telling me jokes and pulling ridiculous faces.

When English ended he sighed.

"Does nothing make you smile…wait! I know!" he grabbed my wrist once again.

This is useless.

Why did I even accept….

Augh…

I was snapped out of thought when a cone of strawberry ice cream was shoved in front of me.

"Thanks."

"No smile? This is sooo hard!" Sasuke hit the wall hard.

The rest of the day went by exactly like that.

"Right I'm walking you home." Sasuke stated, smirking.

"what? I'm quite capable of walking alone." I coldly stated as we began walking down the path that lead to my house.

Silence filled the air as we walked.

"This is my stop." I stated stopping infront of my front door.

An awkward silence appeared again.

"um…bye." I unlocked my door.

"sakura."

"yes." I turned around frustrated.

Sasuke leant in and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll call you later." He stated.

What? Then something worse happened.

I smiled…

"Tommorows excitement."

I stepped in a smile actually on my face for the first time in four years.

"Hey Sakura. Oh my gosh, your smiling?" My mom ran over to me.

I nodded.

"Oh, how was school." She smiled as well, pulling me too the couch.

"Great. Sasuke's back." I stated, my mom looked so shocked, she looked as if she was going to hyperventilate.

"Oh. Sasuke made you smile. God, I like him…but how did he get you to smile?" She questioned, she looked happy. Too happy.

"I'm uh not sure."

"well I, was going to watch TV." Mom stated, lying back. She looked at me.

"Well, aren't you going to storm of too your room,"

I shrugged and sat beside the phone.

"I see…it's a boy." My mother leaped over to me.

"W-what?" I blushed deeply…I hate Fate.

"Whats his name?"

"No one."

"Kiba?"

"No."

"Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru?"

"no."

It suddenly struck her.

"Sasuke?"

My cheeks must have been on fire.

"He's just a friend, he's er umm, calling later about science." I lied, still frowning.

"I figured it out. He kissed you didn't he?"

"n-no!"

"He did!"

"No! no!"

"Sakura? Don't lie." Oh no not the look.

"It was only the cheek!" Damn! I hate the look.

"hah! You got a kiss!"

"No, a cheek kiss."

"Well I'll leave you to speak to your boyfriend."

"He's a friend mom!" I shouted, frowning like usual.

Suddenly the phone rang.

I picked it up

"Hello?"

"Heya Sakura!"

"I hate you Sasuke."

"I love you too."

I sighed and smiled.

"So hows your mom."

"She knows you kissed me."

"haha!"

"Can I tell your mom?"

"only if you come around my house first."

"You realise, you sound like a boyfriend."

"I could be?"

"perhaps, but I wouldn't except until you make up for EVERYTHING!"

"one down three to go!"

An awkward silence happened.

"So about coming around mine…"

"what about it?"

"I'll be at yours in ten to pick you up."

"Theres no way you can walk that fast!"

"Who said I cant drive?"

"My mom will die."

"why?"

"She'll see you again."

"Well your coming?"

"Only if I can tell your mom."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"bye,"

"love you."

I hung up.

I don't love him, not yet…

Now to face my mom.

"Mom, I er um am going to um Sasukes house for tea." I blushed.

"Awww! A date!"

"no! no!"

I sat listening to my mom witter on about love and dad.

Suddenly the door went.

I sat waiting as my mom opened the door and greeted Sasuke.

I went to wash up out of instinct. I picked up a blue mug and turned on the tap.

Suddenly my eyes blackened out.

"Guess who?" a velvet voice asked. It wasn't hard to know who it was.

I could feel his warm breath on my neck.

"Sasuke." I laughed, as he cursed.

"Ha! You laughed!"

"That wasn't on the list."

Sasuke turned me to face him, taking my hands in his.

"Well I'm adding it."

**For the first time in four years, I smiled.**


End file.
